kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafik Sethos
Rafik Sethos is a healer who plans to follow the Path of Ra. Personality The main thing that sticks out about Rafik is that he loves cheese. Though he may look quiet, he has a crazy obsesseion with Cheese. Fried Cheese, Grilled Cheese, Baked Cheese, Melted Cheese, Quesadillas... He just loves it. He also enjoys duels, though he isn't a combat magician. He has mastered L'mun (Hide) and is skilled enough to appear invisible for short amounts of time (as in 30 seconds). He uses this to spy on people, sneak into their rooms, and cause pranks. Appearance Rafik has dark skin, and a tough build. He is 5"11 and athletic, and is known as a very good runner. He has light green eyes, and dark brown hair. After he started to train as a healer, scars were found along his entire body, which was a result of him cutting himself and then healing (To test his abilities, he isn't emo). He looks very serious, but is actually spontaneous and fun. History Rafik was born in Cairo, Egypt. He was bilingual with Arabic and English, and was born to the Prime Minister of Egypt. When he was fifteen, he was captured by kidnappers who wanted money from his parents. However, the goddess Heka saved him and trained him while they traveled to the First Nome. While they traversed across the desert, Rafik learned many spells and was given a speacial wand and staff. Neither of his parents are related to the Pharoahs or House of Life. Abilites Mastered Spells: * L'mun - Hide * W'peh - Open * Sa-per ''- Miss * ''A'max - Burn Speciality: (Healer) *Concussions and head wounds. *Can heal major wounds inside the body *Broken bones *Infections Food: *Can bake delicious Cheese. *Makes amazing Quesadillas. *His Grilled Cheese is stupendous. Items 'Staff of Ra '- Rafik aquired this staff from Heka while traveling through the desert. It is one of manystaffsblessed by Ra that were used by Heka to protect him on his daily journey across the sky. It is a normal staff with intricate designs along it. The designs are actually spells that can only be used if the holder of the staff follows the Path of Ra (though Rafik figures this out much later). The only advantage it has against normal staffs is that it is more powerful in the sunlight, and if the user is following the Path of Ra. It is plated with a golden shell and made of Sycamore wood. 'Wand of Heka '- The Wand of Heka is a magical defensive item made of silver. The wand was made by Heka, the goddess of Magic. It was the second item Rafik was given by her. The only perk it has is defense from fire. However, it easily conducts electrical spells since it is made of silver. The wand is slightly heavier than most wands, and in times of need, can be used to poke (or stab) someone because of its sharp edge. Rafik treasures this item, along with the Staff of Ra. Relationships Trivia *Has a strange fascination of cheese. *Dearly wishes he was a cheese elementalist. *If there was a cheese god/goddess, he would follow it's path. *Although he is a powerful magician, he has no magical blood in him. *He is a healer magician. Category:Male Category:Initiate Category:Characters Category:Dagostino Category:Healing Magic